Denial
by shortie is back
Summary: My name is Joseph Pulitzer, and I am a pedophile


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone. Given the nature of this fic, maybe it's better that way.

**Alex's note: ***sick grin* Enjoy this. Question my sanity if you must. Flame me and I will hunt you down and hand you over to the squickers out there. Then I will laugh at you, you silly vegetable.

Just to explain this quickly, it is the product of finding out what squicking is and my own little challenge to myself to break my writer's block; the challenge being to write something so…odd… and so different from anything I've written before. Review this, and **New Money will be out quicker, I promise!**

**Rated: A strong PG-13.**** Strong is there for a reason. Believe me.**

~~

**Denial**

_"Yeah, but did you do it?"_

_"Uh uh!__ Not guilty!"_

**Date: ****September 13, 1902******

**Time: ****9:00pm******

The room I am currently sitting in is, without a doubt, the most despicable place I have ever set foot in. I'm nervously clutching the armrests of my chair so tightly that my knuckles are turning the rather sickening color of spoiled milk. My eyes dart around the room- taking in my surroundings. The flickering lights, threatening to go out any second; the brown walls, covered in so much filth they look like they haven't been cleaned since before I was born; and the damp, sickening smell of mildew that is so putrid I'm forced to hold my handkerchief over my nose. The people aren't much better; bums and convicts make up the rest of the group, save one man in a suit- Kenneth Ortega- who is our leader.

This is my own personal hell. If it were up to me, I'd have quit before it began, but I must admit, it is preferable to prison. So I will stay here for the time being; play along with the judge's little game. They can't keep me here forever.

"We will now begin this week's meeting of Pedophiles Anonymous," Kenny states. "We have a new face here with us tonight, Joseph Pulitzer."

"Hi Joe!" The rest of the group says in unison. They sound unusually cheerful, considering where we are. I don't grace them with an answer, merely a cool stare. 

"Who would like to begin _sharing _tonight?" Kenny asks in his soft, calming voice.

"I would," A man says, raising his hand. He has the worst fashion sense I've ever seen; an ugly beige suit with a purple and green plaid bowtie. Despicable, really.

Kenny nods to him, "Go ahead, Bryan," he urges.

Bryan clears his throat before speaking. "My name is Bryan Denton, and I am a pedophile," he says strongly.

"Hi Bryan!" The sheep chorus.

"I thought I was getting better," Bryan says, his confident exterior wavering, "I hadn't seen David in almost a year; I had forgotten all about him. I had even found myself a girlfriend!" Bryan pauses and puts his head in his hands.

"Go on, Bryan," Kenny encourages, "let it out." The rest of the group follows Kenny's lead in convincing Bryan to go on. 

"I saw him today," Bryan chokes out. "He came to my apartment- _he _came to _me! _A-and, well, I just couldn't help myself. I ravished him right there on the damn floor." Bryan breaks down into tears, and the people on either side of him lean over to comfort him.

"You're trying, Bryan," Kenny says. "Soon you will forget all about David Jacobs. Who would like to go next?" Kenny looks around the circle, "Medda, how about you?"

"Alright," The redhead says. "My name is Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark, and I am a pedophile."

"Hi Medda!"

"Like Bryan, I saw my lover recently. I bumped into Racetrack on the streets on my way to rehearsal last week. I must say- the boy looked absolutely _vonderful__," Medda squeals, to gasps from one half of the group and nods from the other. "But I resisted temptation. Vee vent out for a late lunch, and we got to talking. He is a nice young man. I'm happy to announce that I no longer feel anything romantic and/or sexual towards Racetrack Higgins."_

The group breaks into scattered applause, and the people around Medda pat her on the back. She beams.

"Very good, Medda; we are all very proud of you. Snyder, you may go next," Kenny gestures to a white haired man. 

"I am Warden Snyder, and I am a pedophile."

"Hi Snyder!" This is beginning to get a bit tedious.

Snyder tells his story of how he can't stop thinking of doing horrible, despicable things to one of his inmates, a young boy named Ten Pin. Mr. Kloppman follows, telling a rather explicit version of his night with Jack Kelly on the fire escape of the Newsboy Lodging House. Mr. Wisel finishes up with a sob story of why his sister moved her two sons, Oscar and Morris Delancy, out of the city.

It is all rather pathetic, if you ask me.

Finally, Kenny comes to me. "Joe, is there anything you'd like to share with us?" he asks.

"No," I answer flatly.

"There must be someth-"

I cut him off. "My name is Joseph Pulitzer-" I pause.

"Hi Joe!" The group sings again.

"-and I am _not _a pedophile."

"You must be," Denton points out, "Or they wouldn't have sent you here."

"Joe, is there any time you…felt the need…to do something inappropriate to one who is underage?" Kloppman asks.

"Think Joe, think _real _hard," Medda encourages.

So I do.

~~

_He stormed into my building, following the taller boy with the greasy hair and a bandanna tied around his neck. He couldn't be older than nine, but when he's angry he looks beautiful. I watched my secretary turn them away, saying that nobody sees me without an appointment; especially not streetrats like that._

_I suddenly wished my policy was a little more allowing- especially toward someone like him._

_I couldn't stop thinking about the young god who had entered my building, angry and shaken up. I took it upon myself to learn everything about the boy, so my fantasies could be as real as possible. His name was Lester Jacobs; a name far too bland to describe him. Once I found out where he lived, I made sure to visit often, unbeknownst to him and his family._

_I didn't even find it the least bit odd that I was lusting so horribly after a prepubescent boy. It was merely the latest thing I wanted, and Joe Pulitzer had become a millionaire by fighting for what he wanted._

_Now, how to get Lester Jacobs for my own…_

~~

I gasp. 

"Yes Joe?" Kenny asks calmly.

I take a deep breath before continuing. All eyes are on me. "My… my name is Joseph Pulitzer, and I am a pedophile."

And then they are all applauding for me.

~~


End file.
